


A Taste Of The Other Side

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at the moment of Barry’s ‘death’ that Len realised he liked the kid.  More than he should. </p><p>And it was for this reason that the kid’s words stuck around.  It was also the reason he did something he’d never thought he’d do in his life without personal gain. </p><p>He helped the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> So last episode was great and I loved it. So much so that it spurred me to write for this fandom, something which I have wanted to do for a while but just haven't had a story to tell.

_‘There’s good in you.”_

The words continued to linger in Len’s head, like the buzzing of a fly which just wouldn’t leave no matter what.  At first, it was bearable, but weeks after they were spoken, Len had had enough.

Ever since that fateful day, things had changed.  Though Lisa had spared little detail about her visit at Star Labs, Len could see a difference in her, one that was most likely due to a certain plucky engineer.  Len knew she had a crush on Cisco, but until recently, never thought she would act on it. He had to admit though; it wouldn’t be such a bad thing were they to get together.  Lisa could certainly do worse.

Their relationship with Rory was different now too.  While the man had helped him escape jail, Len was having a hard time forgiving Mick for running off with the cash, leaving Lisa to get a bomb shoved in her head.  For now, he was bottling it up, while Lisa just treated him with stony silence.  Rory knew he’d fucked up, but since they hadn’t killed him yet, he stuck around and they let him.   After all, while they weren’t exactly friends (at least, not now), Len appreciated the help his flame gun provided on jobs. 

And then there was the kid himself, Barry Allen.  Len had to concede he’d been impressed with the kid’s charade.  It was by no means perfect, but it had done the job and it made him wonder what it would have been like had they both been criminals.  Speed like his would be a great asset.  Unfortunately, Len could never see Barry turning to crime.  The kid’s heart was just too pure.

So, over-all the little get-together of their two teams had been an…enlightening experience.  One that Len would like to put behind him, if it wasn’t for the baritone voice that refused to disappear from his mind. 

Len knew why it remained, as much as he wanted to deny it, and it had to do with that moment he saw Lewis shoot Barry.

The regret had surprised him, as had the sadness, and though Len could chalk it up to the fact it was because he’d lost his rival, the one person who really made jobs _fun_ , he’d be lying.  It was more than that.  Since learning his identity, Len had got to know the kid through a bit of digging and first-hand.  He knew Barry worked for the CPD, that he was the adopted son of Detective Joe West and that he had been struck by a bolt of lightning, putting him in a nine month coma and giving him powers.  However, he’d also come to learn that Barry was kind, funny and, even though he sometimes went about things the wrong way, had a good heart.  A soft heart, one that Len should not find endearing but as it turned out, he did.

It was at the moment of Barry’s ‘death’ that Len realised he liked the kid.  More than he should.

And it was for this reason that the kid’s words stuck around.  It was also the reason he did something he’d never thought he’d do in his life without personal gain.

He helped the Flash.

It was their first job since the breakout.  Normally he’d lay low for longer but he needed to get out.  He needed to convince himself there wasn’t any of the good Barry thought he saw in him. 

Except, that whole idea was thrown out the window, because after they’d split up and Len was making his own way back to the safe house, he came across a fight happening in one of the ruined buildings that had yet to be re-built after the worm-hole incident.  He couldn’t see much through the torn up walls but the streaks of red were difficult to ignore.  As was the increase in time and frequency that streak got knocked down. 

For the first time in a very long while, Len decided to forgo his method of meticulous planning and do something spontaneous.  Leaving his bike in a nearby alleyway, Len snuck into the run-down building, keeping to the shadows as he analysed the situation. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this Carter,” Barry implored and Len’s lips quirked.  One day the kid would learn words like those don’t help.

“It does.  He told me he’d get me home if I killed you!”

That was interesting.  Who was this ‘he’?  Len slid silently forward, ducking low behind a pile of debris in order to get a good view between some wood panels.  To his right he could see Barry, chest heaving and cuts littering his body.  Though he couldn’t be certain, it looked like some of the smaller ones were already healing.  He’d have to ask the kid about that.

“Sounds like he’s been telling a lot of people that,” Barry said.  “But you don’t have to do this.  We figured out a way to make a portal.  We can send you back!”

“Lies!  He said you’d try to trick me!” With an angry growl, Carter leapt towards Barry and Len got a quick glimpse of…was that glass?...before he heard Barry let out a hiss off pain accompanied by a thump.  Concluding it would be a good time to act, Len silently crept around the debris.  As an average human, he had to use the element of surprise against the meta.

“I swear, it’s the truth!”  Barry gave another cry of pain and it spurred Len forward.  He lifted the cold-gun and left his hiding spot, making sure to remain behind the meta.  From his position he could see Barry trapped under Carter, whose hands were actually made of glass and currently slicing through the kid’s skin.  Not cool.

“You know, I’ve always liked frosted glass.”

Carter’s head swung around and instantly jumped up from Barry.  Before he could attack Len, he waited for the moment he was a safe distance away from Barry before icing the ground, locking the meta’s legs in place. 

“You think this can stop me?”  Carter laughed and Len realised he was going to try and slice his way out of the glass.  Before he do so, Len shot both hands and used the butt of his gun to knock the meta unconscious.  For his first venture into fighting crime, Len had to say he done a good job.  So perhaps the guy might have a bit of permanent damage.  He wasn’t dead at least.   

“Cold?” 

Len moved past Carter to Barry, who was pushing himself up from the floor.  There was a large gash on his chest that concerned him.

“You alright there Scarlet?”  Len asked, offering a hand to Barry which he was honestly surprised was taken.  Len pulled Barry up, stabilising him when the kid stumbled slightly.  The tension that Len hadn’t realised had appeared at hearing Barry’s pained cry relaxed when Barry was able to support himself. 

“Back to Scarlet are we?”  Barry asked with a small smile.  “What are you doing here?”

“You called me Cold first,” Len pointed out, “but as to why I’m here, let’s just say right place right time.  Seemed like you weren’t doing so hot so I thought I’d stop by.”

A grin slowly started spreading on Barry’s face.  “I told you, it’s just a matter of time!”

Len almost commented on the heist he’d just committed but thought better of it.  He didn’t really want that grin to disappear just yet. 

“Hold your horses there Barry.  As I said, right place, right time.  Good job too, I might add.”

“I had things under control!” Barry argued, and at Len’s raised eyebrow, flushed and added, “mostly.”

“Whatever you say kid.”  The sound of sirens approaching appeared and Len holstered his gun.  “Looks like it’s time for me to hit the road.  See you around Barry.”

Len spun around but before he could get away, Barry called him back.

“Wait! I uh, I just wanted to say thanks.  I appreciate the help and, you know, it would be pretty handy having you on the team.”

Lips quirked, Len gave a quiet chuckle and just replied, “Bye Barry.”

Driving back to the safe-house, Len had to admit that this taste of the other side hadn’t been too bad.  No, not bad at all.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that after this, Len helps more and he and Lisa end up joining team flash and he and Barry get together because I have a stupid amount of love for ColdFlash (really just Barry with anyone but right now ColdFlash is my favourite). If you ever want to talk about coldflash or just the flash in general I now have a side-blog on tumblr (Scarlett-ice).


End file.
